It is known in the art relating to motor driven camera film winding mechanisms to provide a motor with a winding system drivingly connected with two takeup spools or other take-up means, for advancing and rewinding a film roll. To prevent lockup of the system due to varying speeds of the two spools, clutch mechanisms are provided in the spool drives to permit the motor to drive only one of the spools at a time. However, prior clutch mechanisms require the assembly of several small parts to manufacture and do not lock the position of the following takeup spool when the film is advanced to register in an associated camera film gate.